There's a first time for everything
by PearlAngelxo
Summary: Bella Swan has been home-schooled her entire life. How will a girl whose never been to a public high school fare when she's faced with the realities of friends, family, enemies and possibly love?Take chances and realize There's a First Time For Everything
1. New Home

The plane skidded to a stop. We were at Seattle airport. I was finally going to a normal school.

Maybe have real friends.

I heard quiet snoring to my right and took in the in the sleeping form of my dad Charlie. It broke my heart to finally see him peaceful after so long. Ever since Renée passed away Charlie distanced himself from everything and everyone. He didn't do it to hurt me, but it bothered me nonetheless.

Charlie seemed to spend all his time working lately; albeit his job in Business Administration was rigorous and paid well it wouldn't hurt for him to take a couple days off. We traveled extensively which meant I had to be constantly home-schooled.

At seventeen that mean didn't really get much time for friends or a boyfriend for that matter. I wasn't hideous but I had nothing amazing to offer either. I was plain, simple as that, long brown wavy hair, and big brown eyes. I wasn't one for vanity so I accepted myself and I guess that was okay for me.

Charlie grunted awake and I was pulled out of my reverie. I reminded myself that the traveling was all behind me. Charlie had found a post that wouldn't require traveling. So in about two weeks I was starting my junior year and Forks High.

The pilot came over the intercom to tell us how pleasant the flight had been and gave permission to unfasten our seat belts.

Charlie and I proceeded to claim our baggage from the overhead compartment but leave it to me to trip over nothing but thin air. I braced myself to fall but the pain never came.

"My same old Bella," said Charlie as he set me up.

"Thanks dad," I replied glumly.

As we made our way to the baggage claim I noticed a couple boys staring at me. It was most likely because I was too pale or something. Back in Phoenix I stood out everywhere I went, I seemed to be the only one without a beautiful tan.

Once we gathered our bags Charlie and I headed out. For some reason Charlie looked happier than usual. When I asked him he just brushed it off as being excited for finally getting a job in one place. We had decided to move to a town called Forks. It was supposed to be small and humble. Unfortunately, there wouldn't be much sun, but I could live with that. I really wanted to graduate in a normal school.

When we got outside, my breath caught in my throat. I definitely wasn't expecting this in my new home.

In front of me was a sleek new black sports car. It was breathtaking in its subtlety. Of course it was flashy in a sense but not overly pretentious. Absolutely beautiful and it was mine. Well unless the "to my daughter Bella" sign was meant for someone else. In phoenix I had finally bid adieu to my favorite old red truck.

"I hope you like it Bells," said Charlie.

I left my baggage cart and gave Charlie the biggest hug I could.

"Dad, it's beautiful, I can't believe you got me this car. It must have been so expensive though," I mumbled in awe.

"Bella I know you don't like to spend too much money or anything but we are finally going to live in one place and you are going to need a car to commute to school." explained Charlie.

"I love you dad- it's probably the best gift I've ever received," I said

"Okay, you drive your car to this address; you probably want to try it out. Here are the keys," said Charlie, as he handed me a piece of paper with only an address and a set of car keys.

"Um… Dad these aren't directions," I said.

"Don't worry I got you a GPS system," said Charlie sheepishly.

"Dad, isn't that a little over the top?" I asked.

"Bells just this once," protested Charlie.

"Fine. Thanks by the way, I'll never get lost."

"That's my girl," said Charlie.

Charlie headed off to his Mercedes while I started putting my things in my new beauty. When I was done putting my bags away I settled into the car. If I thought the outside was cool the inside was breathtaking. The whole interior was black leather and when I touched the steering wheel I felt a jolt of need for speed. I put the address into the GPS and easily glided out of the terminal. By now I had noticed that nearly everyone had stopped to admire and drool at my hot new car and the attention was making me uncomfortable.

Once I was on the highway I turned up my new radio and clear music of my favorite album from Debussy filled up the car.

I pulled up onto a street with trees bordering both sides. The last house I had seen was about one mile away.

I was starting to think I had put in the wrong address when finally my system said that I had reached my destination.

I stopped my car and finally looked at my new home. It was surrounded by a black gate and had a nice green lawn. The house was a clean brick design with white pillars lining the front. It seemed homely even though it was rather large.

Charlie had already arrived and was currently giving directions to the moving workers. When he saw me he gestured for me to park my car in the driveway.

Once I parked I began unloading my bags, well the one bad I had. I hadn't brought much, my wardrobe Phoenix wouldn't have fared well in rainy Forks.

I followed some of the movers into the house and studied my surroundings. The house definitely met expectations. I was humble and homely. There was a living room on the left upon entrance and a winding staircase straight ahead. There was a kitchen on the right near the staircase and various other rooms scattered about.

Charlie came up behind me and said "I hope you like it. I didn't want something small or too big and the agent said it was exactly what I was looking for. It's not too far from your school either. Just about 10-15 minutes," he said.

"That's great Dad, but there aren't any homes around us are there? It seemed pretty quite on my way down the street." I answered thoughtfully.

"There aren't a lot of houses around this part of Forks but the street does continue and there are more houses," explained Charlie

"But there will probably be kids from your school around here somewhere, you'll find out at your orientation soon. Speaking of which, when is it?" asked Charlie

"It's tomorrow actually; school starts in just two weeks. I think I'll have to go shopping for clothes, I didn't bring much from Phoenix, sorry" I said, feeling a little ashamed.

"I was going to bring that up; you have to stop feeling bad about money, I got you a credit card so have fun," said Charlie, trying to be serious but his face broke out in a grin that I responded to happily.

"Okay Dad, you have to stop getting me things because I don't think I can handle anymore gifts for a long time," I joked, half serious

This caused Charlie to chuckle and get back to the movers. Just as twilight came I peered out a window and wondered how I would handle tomorrow's orientation. Was I cut out to have a normal high school experience? Was it even possible for someone as boring and plain as me to make friends? I sighed as these thoughts swirled within my head and headed back to help Charlie.


	2. Orientation

I got up early the next day to make Charlie breakfast. After he'd shooed me away from helping out the movers I'd decided to make a quick run to the supermarket.

"Morning, Bells smells really good," he said as I served him some coffee and bacon.

"Thanks Dad. So do you know what time you'll be home so I know when to start dinner? I'm pretty sure I'll be back from the orientation by then," I replied

"I should be back around 8 if that's okay. Good luck at your orientation!" called Charlie on his way out of the door.

After I cleared up the kitchen I took a quick shower and decided to take a walk and check out the neighborhood. I threw on a simple tank and a pair of shorts I'd decided to keep from phoenix and made my way out.

I went further down the road to see what was there. After about a quarter of a mile I came upon one of the biggest houses I'd ever seen. It was a breathtaking white mansion that seemed to dwarf any house I'd even seen before. I decided since I was lucky and hadn't tripped yet; I would try my hand at jogging home. As I started jogging across the sidewalk, my eyes wandered over to one of the windows on the third floor. My eyes caught the silhouette of a boy's head with bronze hair. I couldn't see his entire face but his eyes were tightly shut and he seemed to almost be in pain. Although I didn't know him I suddenly wished I could smooth the crease in his forehead and take away all his pain.

_Whoa Bella what the hell are you thinking?_

I stopped in my tracks at the sudden change in my thoughts. Not wanting to catch any attention I continued jogging home and not once did my thoughts stray from those gorgeous bronze locks.

I took a quick shower when I got back home. I had just enough time to get ready for the orientation. I changed into dark navy jeans and a clean white top. I really needed to buy some clothes; I was quickly running out of options. I'd already exhausted fifty percent of my wardrobe in one day.

I grabbed my keys and the school papers I had gotten in the mail and slid into my car. While driving to Forks High I found that Charlie was right. It was only 15 minutes away from home. I pulled into the parking lot and when I got out of my car, nearly everyone was staring at my car and I. Most likely because of how opposite we were. Beautiful versus something so painfully plain.

I quickly scurried to find the auditorium where all of the new students were meeting for the orientation. I opened the double doors to find that there were only about 10 people there. They were all settled down near the front of the room. I sensed they were about to start so I quickly found a seat near the back. A man came up to the podium.

"Welcome to Forks High School. Today all of you new students will get a tour of the school and time to ask any questions. I'm looking forward to seeing you soon. Joanna will take the freshman and sophomores. Alice will take our juniors. It looks like we don't have any new seniors this year so enjoy your tours. We'll meet back here in an hour," he explained.

I got up and walked towards the girl named Alice. When I got a closer look at her I saw that she was striking and beautiful; only about 4'11 with short, straight, black spiky hair. She was the epitome of spunky princess. It looked like I was the only junior here because the rest of the group had followed Joanna out of the double doors.

"Hi, my name is Alice. I'm going to be a junior this year too. We'll be great friends, I just know it" she greeted me with a wide smile on her face.

Alice had this jumpy attitude that would attract anyone. She seemed really nice and joyful. And suddenly I wished for her to be right, I really did want to be friends with her too.

"Hi, my name's Bella," I replied

"Okay. So it seems you're the only new junior we have this year so we should get going," she said.

We walked out of the double doors and she made a turn towards one of the large buildings.

"So where did you move from?" she asked

"Well, I lived in Phoenix before this, but I've been homeschooled my entire life, since my dad travels a lot. But looks like we're here for good now, at least so I can graduate at a real high school," I responded

"Really? Wow, you must have lived everywhere that's so great! You have to tell me all about it. Oh by the way, so this is the cafeteria and lunch is usually 5th period," she began explaining

Once Alice finished the tour, we knew a lot about each other and I started to feel like maybe school wouldn't be so bad. We walked back to the auditorium where the Principal, the man who had greeted us, asked for questions and then told us he would be looking forward to this year.

Alice and I walked out together. And then I remembered from our conversation that Alice liked to shop. She might have only been nice to me because it was her job but I had thought it was genuine so I decided to ask her if she wanted to help me out.

"Hey, Alice if you're not doing anything tomorrow I need to go shopping for a wardrobe since I don't have any clothes," I suggested uneasily

"Of course! I love shopping! We can go to this awesome mall in Port Angeles. We'll have so much fun!" she squealed

"Greet so I'll pick you up at 10" I asked,

"Yup! I live on 25 Westbrook rd," she said

I suddenly remembered that 25 Westbrook was the address to that massive white mansion I'd seen yesterday.

"Alice do you by any chance live in a big White house?" I asked.

"Yes, but how do you know?" she questioned.

"Well, my dad bought the house next to yours. We're neighbors!" I laughed

"Yay! We were meant to be friends, I tell you," she grinned

"Okay, then I guess we don't have to worry about my address," I said.

"Bella, you have to come meet my family today. You live right next door to us. Please…" she pleaded. Alice then pouted and there was no way I couldn't give in.

"Okay, I guess so, but I have to leave by 7:30 to make dinner for my dad," I replied

"That's fine. Let's go!," she said happily leading me towards the parking lot.

I followed Alice but stopped short when I recognized a flash of bronze in the direction she was leading me. It was the same boy I'd seen yesterday, and he was simply stunning. His tall lean frame was propped against a silver car and his emerald green eyes started into the woods behind the school.

"Bella, hello? Are you there?" Alice pulled me out of my trance.

"Uh yea..." I said. Not taking my eyes of him.

Alice followed where my eyes were leading ad started giggling. I finally took my eyes off of him and turned to her.

"Um…Alice why are you giggling?"

"Well, maybe it has something to do with you gawking at my brother," she grinned.

I blushed 50 different shades of red and looked down.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know… and I wasn't gawking" I huffed.

"Whatever you say, Bella," she replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

"So are we going to your house?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yes, Edward came by to pick me up, so you can just meet us there," she said

Alice and I walked towards Edward and my heart started beating a mile a minute. I couldn't tell why I was reacting this way. I'd seen lots of beautiful boys in my lifetime but for some reason Edward got a different reaction from me. He finally noticed our presence and when he turned to see us I was met with his intense green gaze. I blushed and quickly looked down while Alice introduced me.

"Edward- this is Bella, she's going to be a junior with us this year. Bella- this is my brother, Edward," she smiled

I looked up and gave Edward a smile and our eyes met again however his perfect lips were turned into a frown and his eyes seem to look at me with disgust. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I quickly turned to Alice. She was frowning at Edward and I couldn't seem to quell my humiliation.

"Um… I guess I'll see you in a few minutes- bye," I murmured and took out my keys.

"Bella wait-," she called

"See you!" I called out as I pulled out of the parking lot.

I arrived at Alice's house in a few minutes and found that she and Edward had just arrived. I'd contemplated just going home but it wasn't Alice's fault her brother was disgusted by me. I knew I was plain but I was confused as to what could have warranted me Edwards's repulsion. But she had been so nice to me and I couldn't bear to hurt her.

I pulled into their massive drive way and turned off my car. Alice was coming over to me with an apologetic and sulking face. When I looked over her shoulder I saw Edward rushing into the house with an angry expression on his face.

Maybe I should have just gone home.


End file.
